


Peaceful Mornings

by imthehumanembodimentofmyotp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehumanembodimentofmyotp/pseuds/imthehumanembodimentofmyotp
Summary: A short domestic destiel au because I was bored and felt like writing some fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up, groaning at the sound of his alarm. He quickly hit the snooze button, then rolled over to face the man in bed next to him. He smiled at Castiel’s sleeping form. His black hair was messy, his face seeming so much more innocent than in his waking hours. I could stay like this forever, Dean thought to himself. Castiel’s bright blue eyes fluttered open, and a small smile grew on his half-asleep features. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to his husband’s forehead, thinking about how lucky he was to have him in his life.

“Hey baby. How did you sleep?” Dean questioned. Castiel grinned, his eyes searching Dean’s.

“Amazing, knowing I have the best hunter in the world sleeping next to me.” Dean chuckled quietly. He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could even make a sound, the door to their room flew open and the moment of peace was disturbed. A blonde little girl of about 4 years old jumped onto their bed, a smile plastered on her face.

“Hey sweetie!” Dean said, pulling her into his arms. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and she squealed in delight. Castiel’s smile grew bigger, and he wrapped his arm around his daughter and his husband. Hey dad, Castiel prayed silently, thanks for sending these blessings into my life. I’m so sorry I ever doubted you. 

Then, Dean’s alarm went off again, signaling the end of the familial moment. Dean unraveled himself from around Claire and under Castiel’s arm. He shut off the alarm clock and pulled himself out of bed, quickly throwing on his gray robe. He then picked up Claire, hoisting her into his arms and smiling down at her. He sent a quick wink at her, and then gently tossed her onto the bed, next to where Castiel was sitting up and laughing at the two’s horseplay.

“Dean, be careful. You’re going to hurt her one of these days.” Dean rolled his eyes at Castiel. 

“Nah, you’re just being paranoid. I’ve got reflexes like a ninja, remember?” To demonstrate this, did a comical karate chop, complete with sound effects. Claire laughed and rolled off the bed, laughing even harder when she landed on the floor. Castiel just rolled his eyes and walked out of their room, followed by Dean and Claire. They went to the kitchen, greeted by the smell of pancakes and the sight of Sam standing at the stove. His wife, Eileen, sat at the table, reading a newspaper. Claire ran up to her, and clambered into her lap. They began signing a conversation, each laughing at what the other had signed. Dean smiled at the scene as he sat down next to Cas. It was everything he had ever wanted. And above all, it was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that same day, Dean and Castiel sat on a bench at the park nearby the bunker, watching Claire climb around, making friends with the other children. Castiel smiled as he watched her blonde hair shining in the sun, swinging this way and that as she ran. Suddenly, Dean’s phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it Was none other than Sam. He picked it up, curiosity in his mind.

“Heya Sammy. What’s up? Do you need us to come home or something?” Cas turned to face the hunter, one eyebrow arched in an unspoken question. Dean shrugged in response, and Cas turned back to watch Claire again.

“Actually, yeah, I think it might be better to do this in person. See ya back here.” And with that, Sam hung up, and Dean was left on a cliffhanger. He sighed, and stood, with Castiel doing the same. 

“Claire! Sweetie!” Dean called. She looked at him, a smile on her little face. “It’s time to go baby. Uncle Sammy and Aunt Eileen have something waiting back home.” Claire responded by saying goodbye to the little red-headed girl she was playing with and running over. Dean picked her up, and gave Castiel a smile. He grabbed his hand, and they walked out of the park, ignoring the occasional look they got from every other soccer mom that decided to take their kid to the park today. They quickly got into the impala, and headed back home, anticipation running through Dean’s veins. 

When they finally pulled into the garage in the bunker, Dean couldn’t get inside fast enough. He quickly helped Castiel unbuckle Claire from her booster seat, and then led them inside with only the occasional nudge to go faster. They went into the living room and saw Sam and Eileen sitting on the couch. Sam motioned for them to sit, and they complied. 

“So, Sammy, what was so important it had to be said in person instead of over the phone?” Sam took a deep breath, a smile growing on his face. He looked at Eileen, and she smiled back at him, a nervous look in her eyes. Why don’t you tell them, he quickly signed. She took a deep breath, even deeper than the one Sam had taken, and turned to face the family sitting across the room from them. 

I’m pregnant, she signed. Excited laughter began to fall from her mouth, and smiles blossomed on Castiel’s and Dean’s faces. Dean stood up, and walked over to them, wrapping them both in a hug. 

“Congratulations you two!” Castiel said, lifting Claire into his arms. Dean stood up and looked at his brother. He was obviously fighting back tears. Castiel walked over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, drawing his attention. Dean smiled at his husband, breaking and letting the tears fall. He gripped Castiel in a tight hug, sobbing happily into his shoulder. 

“Cas, we’re gonna be uncles. I can’t believe it.” For today everything else was forgotten. The threat of monsters, the fact that the world had bad in it, everything. For today, everything was as it should be. Everything was happy. Everything was good.


End file.
